


Just A Bit Of Fun

by the_albatross



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_albatross/pseuds/the_albatross
Summary: Raja is bored and wants someone to talk to as they travel to the show...Adore would be perfect for that...if she would get off her damn phone!





	Just A Bit Of Fun

**Author's Note:**

> So...I still have very little self control to stop myself from posting immediately after finished. At least with this one I was forced to wait a few days due to my chronic condition of 'lack-of-title' (it's totally a valid medical condition).  
> Anyways Rajila is up next to be completed and the work is mostly done; it's gonna be a short fluffy AU thing just cause I haven't really done a one-shot of just that in awhile. I'm gonna be doing a sequel to 'She Doesn't Know' and I'm pretty sure the title will be 'Anathema' cause I really fucking love that word and it kinda fits. Not sure if I'll get to work on that one right after Rajila or if I'll keep going with my Raja kick and start on the third installment of Rajalaskam. Thoughts? And someone please reassure me that this story does NOT need to turn into Biajadore!

Glancing towards the hunched over queen beside her, Raja rolled her eyes in annoyance and called out impatiently, "Adore?"

"Mm?" came the distracted reply from the opposite end of the couch.

"You gonna put your phone down anytime soon?" the older queen asked with an arched brow. Not that Adore would have noticed. Her eyes had been thoroughly glued to her screen for the last hour. It was a wonder she hadn't gotten motion-sick from trying to read that small print whilst the bus was moving.

With a slight hint of sarcasm tinting her voice, Adore scoffed, "Why would I want to do that?"

"So you can be social..." Raja supplied irritably at the young queen's flippant attitude, "You know, _talk_ to people?"

Rolling her eyes, Adore muttered, "I _am_ talking to people."

"The people you are traveling with," Raja shot back through all but clenched teeth. She wasn't sure why Adore playing around with her phone bothered her so much, maybe it was just a generational thing? Or more likely that her own phone was still charging in the back after having been on it herself for much of the morning.

"I am!" Adore defended as her eyes darted to the accusing queen for half a second then back to her screen.

Skeptically, Raja demanded, "Who?"

"Bianca," the young queen replied smugly as a little smirk worked its way across her lips.

'Should have known,' Raja thought bitterly as she side-eyed Sharon sitting on the parallel couch. The blonde merely shrugged her shoulders as she continued her conversation with Phi Phi completely undisturbed by the chatter across the ways.

Perhaps that was another reason why Raja was annoyed; everyone had a conversation partner but her. Sharon and Phi Phi were paired off on the opposite couch and Cracker was more than content to shoot the breeze with Monet and Ginger in the booths surrounding the table in the cozy little kitchenette. If Raja wanted someone to talk to, she usually would go hit up Manila but currently the younger queen was fast asleep in the back of the bus working off what was likely a pounding hangover. Seems she just can't hold her alcohol as well anymore...or perhaps it was more so due to her drinking about a bottle and a half of wine on an empty stomach, courtesy of Raja's splurging at the liquor store late last night. Either way Raja wanted someone to talk to and Adore would fit the bill if she would just get rid of that damned phone.

Trying her best to remain polite for the sake of continuing what little conversation they had going, Raja inquired, "Then why are you _texting_ her?"

"She doesn't want to leave her bunk," the young queen replied simply.

Typical.

"Well, why haven't _you_ gone back there to talk to her?"

"Don't want to get up," the brunette stated in a bored tone.

It was here Raja finally had enough of the young queen's apathetic attitude. Adore was going to put down the technology one way or another, Raja would make sure of that! Very deftly, she reached across the empty space between them and plucked the phone right out of Adore's hands. It took the young queen a second too long to realize what had just happened but once the situation dawn on her, she pouted, "Hey! Give it back!"

"It's not going to kill you to look away from your screen for ten minutes," Raja argued calmly as she locked the phone and turned the blank screen out of sight to hide the flashing notification light.

With her bottom lip extending even further, Adore crossed her arms and grumbled, "Might if I have to look at your ugly mug."

"Cute," Raja remarked sarcastically. "Seriously, ten minutes. No phone, just talking to people right in front of you."

At first it seemed like Adore would reluctantly give in to the request and Raja was almost fooled...until she noticed the young queen slyly sizing up the distance between them. In a sudden motion she launched herself towards Raja in an attempt to snatch the cell away but Raja easily anticipated the action. She scooted as far away as she could over the arm of the couch and held the phone tauntingly above her head.

Not even trying to hold back her smirk, the older queen chided, "Ah-ah. Twenty minutes now."

"Raja, come on!" Adore whined as she made another grab for her phone.

Still pushing herself as best as she could over the edge of the couch, Raja continued to wave the phone around enticingly and just beyond the other queen's reach. Not one to be made fun of, Adore quickly scrambled across what little empty space remained, solely focused on reclaiming her stolen phone. Her preoccupation was clearly evidenced by the fact that she was entirely disconcerted as to where her stretching limbs landed until she heard a hurried warning of, "Hey, watch your knee!"

Seems she got a little too close for comfort in a sensitive area.

Only somewhat apologetic, she mumbled "Sorry" and continued her efforts to snatch away her phone. She was just within an inch of touching it, thanks to pushing most of her body against the older queen's, but that joy was short lived as Raja ducked her hand out of reach once more. This time she hid the phone behind her back, sneakily working it into the couch cushions where Adore was unlikely to find it anytime soon.

The turn of events only stalled the young brunette for a moment before her hands were darting past Raja's sides in a frantic attempt to recover her property. Her fingers brushed against Raja's belt and thinking for a second it was the edge of her phone case; she grabbed at the first solid thing she found. She realized much too late that what she was holding was far too fleshy to be her cell and swiftly recoiled in embarrassment.

"Ooh, frisky," Raja teased as a light blush rose to Adore's cheeks.

"Oh, fuck you!" she spat out in irritation and resumed her search among the cushions.

"Wouldn't say 'no' to that," Raja whispered just low enough for her alone to hear. "You offering?"

Adore immediately froze in place forgetting everything except for what Raja had just said. Her heart was racing from the overexertion and her ears almost burning as she mumbled reproachfully, "You're making this really weird."

Tilting her head to the side, one of Raja's hands found its way to Adore's lower back in order to keep her steady and reminded her with another teasing smile, " _You're_ the one practically sitting in my lap right now..."

Adore was biting her tongue as she pulled back just enough to get a better look at Raja. Underneath all of that calm and composed exterior, she truly couldn't tell if Raja was being serious or simply trying to rile her up. It wasn't uncommon for either queen to tease their own friends like this...but never had it ever been directed towards each other. Tracing her fingers in a slow circular pattern along Adore's back, Raja proposed thoughtfully, "Could make it weirder..."

The pair stared each other down for what felt like hours, neither one quite daring to make any bolder move but suddenly Adore found herself feeling overwhelmed under Raja's suggestive gaze and let out a near panicked yell of "Bianca!"

At once a flurry of motion was heard from the back of the bus as a body landed heavily on the floor and rushed towards the common area. The only conscious thought that passed through Raja's head as Bianca burst through the door was to put as much distance between herself and Adore as possible. Her actions could scarcely be called 'considerate' or 'tactful' as she hurriedly pushed the younger queen off her lap and tried her best to look innocent even after being caught in such a compromising situation. But much like a mama bear protecting her cub, Bianca was wholly skeptical of Raja's intentions, especially given her known indulgences in Kai Kai-ing with younger queens.

Not even attempting to conceal her distaste for the scene she had burst in on, Bianca's brow arched with a silent question of 'What's going on here?'

For the life of her Raja was not going to answer that but to her exasperation Adore was quick to fill in the blanks.

"She took my phone!" she complained to the older queen.

A scowl worked its way onto Bianca's face as she asked icily, "Where is it?"

Raja gave a simple shrug of her shoulders but neither of the other queens were convinced by the response. Adore let out a low, considering noise before she scurried back onto Raja's end of the couch and shoved her hand between the older queen's backside and the seat cushion. Hardly concerned with the tight space, she felt around blindly and practically groped Raja in the midst of her search.

Despite herself, Raja felt her cheeks flaring up as she glanced helplessly over to the less than amused queen staring her down. To anyone who were to walk onto the bus at that moment it would have looked as though Bianca were weighing the pros and cons of committing murder in front of six witnesses. Raja was almost tempted to blurt out that she wasn't actually doing anything wrong this time but she kept her silence. It's not like it was her fault that Adore decided she wanted to get grabby again with Bianca less than three away from her!

Finally recovering the lost phone, Adore let out a triumphant call of, "Found it!" and held it up as though it were some sacred treasure.

She was almost ready to sit back down on her own side again when Bianca placed a steady hand against her mid-back. Instantly Adore's head was turned up and directing her full attention towards the older queen. With a very pointed glare towards Raja, Bianca suggested firmly, "Danny, why don't you come back and charge your phone?"

Despite the phrasing, the tone indicated it was much less of a question and more a strong advisement.

Seemingly clueless towards Bianca's all but hidden irritation, Adore agreed with an absent statement of "Yeah...battery's getting low," and allowed the older queen to lead her back towards the nearly empty bunks.

A wave of utter shame washed over Raja as she realized that every other queen had stopped their conversations in order to watch the show in front of them. Part of her wished she knew what all they had seen and heard before Bianca showed up but another more rational part argued that it would only make her feel worse to know for certain. A cautious glance back to Sharon's admonishing gaze confirmed that they had all seen enough though. The blonde gave her a silent look of 'You better know what you're doing, girl,' before turning her attention back to her conversation partner.

Very slowly, everyone allowed themselves to be consumed by their mindless chatter once more but Raja was now left utterly alone. Even if her phone was mostly charged by now, she didn't dare go back into the bunks to reclaim it...nor to even go see if Manila had been awoken with all of the noise. She was entirely left to her own devices as she mulled over her less than respectable behavior.

A few hours later they arrived at the night's venue and only then did Raja force herself to make her way back to her bunk to pick up her phone and any other belongings she'd need for the show. After being separated from her cell for so long it was no surprise to find it flashing with new alerts. Perhaps what concerned her the most was Bianca's name popping up as the most recent contact. Dreading what the other queen had likely sent, Raja opened the text to find a very pointed message of 'You are fifteen years older than Adore. FIFTEEN!'

A rush of embarrassment surged inside her as she asserted, 'I wasn't gonna do anything!'

The response came back almost immediately but it was only a simple '...'

Raja could feel the silent judging from behind the screen even without the use of actual words. Hurriedly, she closed out the inbox and shoved the phone in her pocket. Only a few seconds passed before Bianca was at her side and staring her down in a way no one almost half a foot shorter than Raja should have been able to do so easily.

"I'll say it again, queen. _Fifteen_ ," Bianca spoke in a hushed, warning tone. "Remember that next time you decide to get handsy with someone young enough to be your kid."

Against her better judgement, Raja spat back defiantly, "Is that what you tell yourself, too?"

Their gazes locked in a death match but Raja for one was a total wreck inside. She knew Bianca was right in all of this and if they had to go toe-to-toe in this growing Cold War, she was bound to lose spectacularly. Yet to her shock Bianca remained silent on the subject. She sent one final meaningful glare back to the older queen and grabbed the duffel bag from her bunk on her way back to the common area.

It was only after she was gone that Raja dared to breathe a sigh of relief. However that moment was short lived as Manila popped her head out from the middle curtain behind Raja. Very much confused by the exchange and her still sleep-addled brain, she yawned out, "What was that all about?"

"Don't worry about it," Raja replied distractedly. "Doesn't mean anything."

*****

The tension remained with the queens for most of the evening but by the time they were en route to the next city, it had seemingly disappeared into nothing. Every so often if Adore were to get a little too familiar with the older queen, Raja would turn her head to find a stern look of warning plastered on Bianca's face. She hid her discomfort as best she could but there was always a little rush of shame that bubbled up whenever Adore would get too physical for Raja's liking.

It was never anything risque; usually nothing more than a hand casually brushing along Raja's thigh or even just Adore leaning heavily into her side as they laughed about some stupid, long-winded joke Sharon or Manila had told them. It was all in good fun, Raja thought to herself, so there was no call for Bianca to act like Raja was corrupting the young queen any more than she already was.

Besides, it's not like Adore was a shining example of innocence and virtue anyway.

She was young, mostly carefree and loved to have a good time, whether it was by herself or with a partner. And that was all they were doing; just having fun with each other while on tour. Sure, Raja might have pushed the boundary a little on the bus but it was just a joke. Adore understood that so why couldn't Bianca?

Despite the mistrustful attitude Bianca displayed from time to time, she seemed to have forgiven Raja's transgressions for the most part. She still kept a watchful eye but she made no further comments on either Adore or Raja's behavior. Not that either queen would have listened much either way. Adore was stubborn, as was Raja, and like twins they had a strong rebellious streak. If Bianca were to outright admonish them or try to drive them apart they almost certainly would have found their way back together like a matching set of magnets.

Perhaps that was why Adore found herself drawn to the older queen more than ever. Though Bianca didn't say a word, it was clear she had reservations about Adore's growing interest in Raja. Her actions were subtle; trying her best to keep Adore occupied and well away from the older queen if she were on her own or even joining the pair if they happened to be in too close proximity. Maybe that was what encouraged Adore to finally corner Raja in her dressing room one night after their show; Bianca had openly expressed her displeasure in seeing the two hanging out earlier so like a moth to the flame, Adore actively sought out the older queen again the first chance she got.

Raja wasn't sure what to expect when Adore entered her dressing room that evening but the way she crowded the older queen against the table and pressed a series of lingering kisses up her neck to hover over her lips provided a solid indication. Raja was stunned to say the least; she never would have expected Adore to go for someone so much older than herself but she wouldn't lie and say she hadn't considered it once or twice before the tour. Her body remained frozen in shock as she debated what course of action she ought to take...at least until Adore's hand traveled lightly down her chest while her head cocked to the side with one hell of an enticing offer; "I want to make things weird...you up for it?"

Pushing aside any further thought of what the other queens might say, Raja nodded her head in determination. A smug smile worked its way onto Adore's lips and without another word she handed Raja the extra key card for her hotel room. Maybe this was another reason why Adore decided to make a move tonight; it was one of the few stops on their tour where they would be in the city long enough to justify booking hotel rooms for everyone. Though most of the queens were able to get suites in the same general area, Raja, Monet, and Ginger were given their lodgings on another floor.

Raja was quick to dump her belongings into said room and wasted little time finding her way down to Adore's suite for the night. She had barely rapped her knuckle on the door more than twice before it swung open and Adore pulled the older queen into her embrace. Though Raja had expected the young queen to be somewhat feisty in bed, she felt unprepared for just how aggressive Adore's behavior was that night.

The door had just barely been slammed shut before Raja's lips were covered by Adore's own. She felt herself smirking into the kiss as she eagerly led Adore backwards towards the bed and thought to herself that someone might finally give her a run for her money in the energy department tonight. Her usual behavior was to take things slow for her partner's sake but that definitely wasn't what Adore wanted tonight. Clothes were stripped in a matter of seconds and Adore quickly found herself securely trapped between Raja and the mattress. They wasted little time with foreplay, preferring to dive straight into the main course as quickly as possible and enjoy the services the other was offering up so eagerly.

Like well practiced routine, Raja made short work of preparing the younger queen and reducing her to such a mess it would be a wonder if she had any voice left to sing with tomorrow. Every broken moan was a demand for Raja to go faster. To make her scream and cry out. To work her body in a way only she knew how...and Raja couldn't bring herself to refuse such a request.

This wouldn't be considered a love-making session by any means; it was simply a chance for both queens to get off and release some of their pent-up energy after going so long without any action other than their own hand. Raja was careful to avoid leaving any obvious traces of what they were doing but the other queens were bound to catch on sooner rather than later once they recognized Adore's voice. With each passing second the volume seemed to multiply until there was little doubt in the older queen's mind that most of the floor would probably be hearing them tonight.

Before long it became evident that one of the neighbors had become thoroughly annoyed and was now banging on the wall closest to the bed in an attempt to tell them to shut the fuck up. Far from being stifled however, Adore seemed to take that action as a challenge and became obnoxiously louder as she peppered in calls of Raja's name. The older queen couldn't help but to smirk as the pounding died out almost immediately and she pushed herself to become worthy of those complimentary cries.

She was giving Adore everything she could handle and then some as their bodies met one another over and over again until the sheets were a mess and both queens were wrecked from the effort. Adore released first with disturbingly loud call of Raja's name and soon the older queen was following suit. After pulling out and discarding the condom Raja laid back against the pillows in a satisfied exhaustion while the younger queen bounced up to her side with a content and lazy grin.

Propping herself up on her elbow, she traced her free hand across Raja's stomach and asked coyly, "You're still good for another round, right? Don't need to take a nap first?"

Rolling her eyes, Raja laughed out, "Fuck you! And yes, I'm good to go again...Just give me a minute to catch my breath, alright?"

Smirking in entirely trademark Adore fashion, the young queen replied, "Anything you want, old man."

Raja silenced any other comments with a leisurely kiss and before long the queens descended into round two of the night.

The next day wasn't nearly as weird as Raja thought it would be after spending the night with Adore. She would have expected herself to feel some trace of guilt or shame as she pried herself away the following morning to pick up the belongings in her room. Instead they shared just one more brief kiss and met up again in the hotel lobby to check out all while chatting casually about anything that came to mind.

As they walked back to the bus they were still laughing and joking around with each other as though nothing had changed from the previous day. It was comfortable and familiar and for that Raja was extremely grateful. Adore might have been a bit more flirty than before as she teased the older queen for falling asleep no more than ten minutes after their second session but Raja was quick to give it right back. She traced her fingers along the spots she knew made Adore weak in the knees, even daring to press a fleeting kiss to a more sensitive area on her neck as they climbed the stairs onto the bus.

Adore was giggling and squirming against her as Raja guided them both into the common area with an affectionate grin but that was soon wiped clean off her face as the brunette stopped dead in her tracks with a worried murmur. Raja could hardly dare to look up as the conversation that previously filled the bus came to an unsettling halt. Glancing around the room, her gaze settled on a very pissed off looking queen who was currently glaring at the pair through tired, dark-ringed eyes. Bianca seemed to be silently fuming as her fingers drummed along the surface of the couch and her glower bore right into the core of Raja's soul.

It was a small guess as to who was probably banging on the wall last night.

Though Raja hated to admit it, she was actually more than a little intimidated by Bianca's death glare, especially since it seemed to be focused entirely on her. Though Adore did her best to look apologetic, Bianca was sparing no attention for the younger queen.

Trying to break the tension at least a little bit, Adore offered up a feeble, "At least you won't need as much black liner tonight, right?"


End file.
